


The Bare Bones A

by fanboi214



Series: The Bare Bones (A) [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Grimm (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboi214/pseuds/fanboi214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bare Bones:0/A<br/>Fandoms: Bones, Grimm<br/>Pairings: Booth/Brennan<br/>Ratings: PG-13<br/>Warnings: None<br/>Synopsis: Brennan is called in to handle a high profile case, but things take an unexpected turn when she insists that the remains aren’t quite human<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bare Bones A

“I fail to see why it was necessary for us to rush all the way across the country,” Temperance Brennan proclaimed as she sloshed through the muddied forest.

“Because the local authorities think the remains they found may belong to the missing senator, and they need you to confirm the ID.” Booth replied as they schlepped over towards the crime scene.

“I am aware of the facts of the case Booth. I simply don’t understand why they necessitate our presence here. There must be a number of competent forensic anthropologist who reside much closer to this region, and are capable of doing a simple dental comparison.”

“He’s an important guy, Bones. They want the best on the case and we’re the best.”

“Well technically I am the best. You are an above average to excellent agent, but there are likely other investigators who are equal to if not beyond your abilities.” Brennan noted.

“You always know how to sweet talk a guy, Bones.”

“I was merely providing a truthful interpretation of your statement,” Brennan shrugged as the couple crossed under the police tape and approached the remains.

Booth let out a low sharp whistle. “What the hell happened? He take a shower in a tub of acid?” Booth had seen a lot of weird, disgusting corpses in his day but this was one of the worst. It was a man in suit, or at least it used to be, splayed out neatly in the woods. All of the tissue had been burned clear off of the skull, the rest of the figure seemed to be splashed here and there with acid, leaving scattered burns here and there about the rest of his body.

“This is not the senator,” Brennan declared less than a minute after setting her kit down.

“You can tell that already?” Booth asked.

“Well I assume the senator was human. This body is not.” Brennan said simply.

“What do you mean it’s not human?” Booth said incredulously. “What else could he be?”

“I don’t feel comfortable speculating on that, but this body is definitely not that of a human being. It has a brow that is far too pronounced. It’s ulna and radius appear to be fused above the elbow and fissures in the jaw seem to indicate that it fused together later in life, much like a child’s skull.”

On the edge of the investigation local detective Hank Griffin glanced to his partner Nick Burkhardt. “Sounds like our kinda case,” Hank whispered.

Nick nodded “Definitely could be Wesen. Let’s just hope we can convince the doc otherwise.”

Meanwhile Booth and Bones continued to squabble. “Bones! Keep it down. You don’t want people thinking you’re a quack.”

“I’m telling you Booth this is not a person.” Bones insisted.


End file.
